


A Coffin Built For Two

by DestinyWolfe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John and Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sherlock Feels, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Why this, eternal love, i hate them and i love them, more on-the-spot poetry yipee, my heart, sherlock loves john so much it HURTS ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWolfe/pseuds/DestinyWolfe
Summary: A short poem I wrote from Sherlock's POV spanning his life from early childhood to death, and how his perception of death changes after he meets John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, so idk, it might be crap. I apologize, but I just have a lot of feelings about these two.

When I was ten,  
I built a box  
Inside my mind.  
Cherry wood, red as bloodstains  
Polished with the finality of life.  
As I grew, it grew  
To fit me.  
Always big enough,  
Just big enough,  
To hold me in the ground.

When I was grown,  
I buried my box  
In the darkest corner of my mind.  
Shrouded and forgotten, like death  
As I came alive  
And shone fierce and proud  
In the light of a golden star.

When my time ran out,  
I burned my box  
To make room in my mind  
For everything that you were.  
With blood on my lips  
And stardust in my lungs  
I spoke your name  
And they laid you beside me  
In a coffin built for two.

— This is how we were always meant to end, you and I. Together, or not at all.


End file.
